Final Fantasy X meets Pokemon
by STOPREADINGMYTERRIBLEFANFICS
Summary: **CONTAINS FFX SPOILERS** A warp hole sends Ash, Misty and Brock into the world of Final Fantasy X. Talk about clashing personalities! And what's this? Team Rocket? WHAT A SURPRISE! Please Read and Review!!!


_Warning: All characters, as usual, are out of character. Everyone is bashed in their own way, it is in no way a sign of hatred on my part, just how I display my sense of humor. There's some mild language, but I hope you at least laugh a little! And now I present to you:_

Final Fantasy X meets Pokemon

::cue the Final Fantasy X piano theme::

::doo doo doo doo doo doo doooooo::

Tidus: ::on a cliff in the Zanarkand ruins:: "Listen… to my story…"  
Rikku: ::music stops:: "Um, Tidus? Who are you talking too?"

Tidus: "Tch…" ::looks at the FFX gang behind him, angrily:: "…......" ::looks back to the ruins…::

::doo doo doo doo doo doo doooooo::

Tidus: "This… may be our last chance…"

Wakka: ::music stops again:: "Uh, Tidus, you startin' to scare us…"

Tidus: ::turns around:: "Will you guys just _shut up!? It's __supposed to sound dramatic!!!"_

Lulu: ::plays with her dolls:: "Eh?"

Yuna: "Continue, Tidus… I think it's… cute…"

Everyone: ::rolls eyes::

Tidus: "…......" ::turns around, facing the ruins:: "So yeah, this is my story and stuff, it's probably my last chance, yada yada yada…" ::screen pans to the left as giant FFX logo appears:: "What the hell is that!?"

Wakka: "It's a fiend! Kill it! KILL IT!!!!!" ::throws blitzball at it, just as it fades away… ball hits the ground in the distance::

Everyone: "…........."

Tidus: "Forget it, DON'T listen to my story! See if I care…"

Yuna: ::walks up to him:: "Remember, Tidus, whenever you feel sad, just… laugh…" ::opens mouth and takes a deep breath, about to laugh::

Tidus: ::puts hand over her mouth:: "Um, I don't think anyone wants to hear your laugh again."

Yuna: "Oh… o… kay…"

Rikku: "Let _me tell the story! *ahem* It all began with a giant purple platypus…"  
All: "RIKKU!!!"  
Rikku: "Okay okay, Tidus, you can tell your damn story."_

Tidus: "Thank you, Rikku. ::coughs:: It all began with a giant chartreuse** emu…"**

::flashback to a few days ago, in the land of Pokemon::  
  


Ash: "I'll get you, chartreuse emu! POKEBAAAALL GO!" ::throws a rock::

Misty: "Ash, first of all, that's a rock you just threw. Second of all, that's not a chartreuse emu, that's officer Jenny!"  
Jenny: "OW!"

Ash: "Uh oh, better run!" ::grabs his poke-stash:: "There! Into that spooky old forest!"

Misty: ::sighs, and follows:: "Come on, Togepi."  
Togepi: "Toge-piiiii!"  
Misty: ::rolls eyes:: "I'm too old for all of this."

Brock: "Hey, wait up! ::runs into the woods and falls into a hole:: "Aaaaah!!! This wasn't in my contraaaaact….!!!!"

Ash: "Aauuuaah!"

Misty: "Brock, are you okay!?" ::pause::

Mysterious Creepy Voice from the hole: "Brock… isn't here…"  
Ash: "Gasp! The boogyman is down there…" ::grabs Misty by the shirt:: "AND HE'S GOT BROCK!!"

Mysterious Creepy Voice from the hole: "Yes… the boogyman… Why don't you… come on in and join us for a… tea party... with crumpets?"

Ash: "Oh boy! Crumpets!!!" ::jumps in::

Misty: "ASH!"

Ash: "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

Misty: "…dumbass… well, come on, Togepi."

Togepi: "Toge-…" ::she shoves Togepi in the hole:: "PIIIIiiiiii…."

Misty: "Here goes nothing!" ::jumps in::

_ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzAAAPPP!!!_

Ash: "Uuuaah… where… are we?"  
Brock: "Ouch, my head hurts… and I'm not even thinking!"

Misty: "Well there's a revelation."

Lulu: ::from a distance:: "Who are YOU?"  
Brock: *-* "I think I'm in love!" ::runs over and stares at her chest::

Lulu: "Wakka, the usual."  
Wakka: "WAKKAAAAA!" ::pounds Brock into the ground:: "I call that the "WAKKA" attack, ya?"  
Lulu: "Nice… very nice…"

Tidus: "What's going on?"  
Lulu: "The usual."  
Tidus: "Ah, I see."  
Rikku: "You know, Lulu, you wouldn't get all that attention if you'd just get an outfit that, ya know… fit?"

Lulu: ::glares::  
Rikku: ::whistles::

Kimahri: "Kimahri suffer from 'usual' when he just little pup… Kimahri get brain damage…"  
Lulu: "…::blinkblink:: …Ohohoho! Don't listen to him, he's just… deranged." ::pets Kimahri::

Ash: "AH! A new species!" ::pulls out Pokedex and points it at Kimahri::

Pokedex: "Kimahri Ronso: RUN!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ash: "Huh?" ::blinkblink:: "In that case," ::reaches into backpack:: "Pookeeebaaaaaall… GO!!!!!" ::throws a banana at Kimahri::

Misty: ::smacks her forehead::

Kimahri: "RRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWRRRRRR!!!!!!" ::chases Ash in circles::

Ash: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Brock: ::to Misty:: "Hey, Misty… I think that guy likes me… he's winking at me…" ::points to Auron::

Misty: "Uuugh." ::walks over to Auron:: "Um, where are we exactly?"

Auron: "We're in the Calm Lands, at the base of Mount Gagazet… right over that mountain is the Zanarkand ruins… and just beyond that… is the Zanarkand dome…"

FFX cast: "Gasp! No, not the Zanarkand Dome!" ::all stare at Yuna::  
Yuna: "…what?"

Misty: ::backs away::

::just then, a giant Marlboro creeps up behind everyone::

Ash: "Yeehaw, another rare Pokemon!" ::trips Kimahri::   
Kimahri: "RAAAAAAAWR!!!" ::BOOM!!::

Ash: "Pokeball… GO!" ::throws Pikachu at Marlboro::  
Pikachu: "PIIIIIIKAAAAAA!!!!!" ::falls right into Marlboro's mouth::  
Marlboro: ::chomp! chomp!:: "URP!"  
Misty: "Jeez, these recurring gags are getting old, fast."

Pokemon writers: "What? You mean people DON'T like recurring gags that occur in every single episode?"

Wakka: "That's a Marlboro! The scariest of scaries… the spookiest of spookies… the powerfulest of powerfuls…!"  
Lulu: "Okay STOP, before that sentence makes even LESS sense."

Wakka: "I sorry."

Auron: ::sighs:: "I'll take care of this fiend." ::runs off::

Yuna: "So… where do you people… come from?"  
Ash: ::cue Pokemon victory music:: "I'm from Pallet town! And I'm on a journey to become the greatest, the best, the most powerful Pokemon master… OF ALL TIME!!!"

::crickets chirp::

Yuna: "Poke… mon?"

Tidus: "Eh, I think it's a type of food… it's a delicacy in Zanarkand!"  
Ash: ::jaw drops::  
Misty: "Why does this place look so strange and unfamiliar?"  
Brock: "And why does it look so… poppy… outty… scary…"  
Lulu: "Three dimensional?"  
Brock: " 'at's the word."

Lulu: "Well, the only explanation is that you came from another world, and were transported here to our world…"  
Rikku: "Hm, this seems to be a popular vacation spot…" ::glares at Tidus::  
Tidus: "Hey, I come from this world! I live in Zanarkand! Honest!"  
All: "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Wakka: "Sure ya do! And Shupuffs fly! AHAHAHAHA!!!"  
Tidus: "They just don't understand…!"

Lulu: ::wipes a tear:: "Hehe, Zanarkand. Anyways, seeing as you are all flat, have an incredibly slow frame rate, are highly unattractive, and above all stupid, you probably just don't hail from this world."  
Misty: "Unnatractive!!? STUPID??? Why you… WHY YOU… Back me up here, guys!" ::looks back at Brock and Ash, who are both doing each other's hair:: 

Ash: "AUHAHAHA! It's just DIVINE! AUGHAHAHA!"

Misty: "…" ::looks back at Lulu:: "...you win this time…"

Tidus: "Well, enough chit chat, can we all just get some rest? I'm beat, what from traveling a million miles just to cross the Calm Lands, fighting Seymour a google times, and finding out that Yuna's gonna DIE in a few days…"  
All: "GASP!!!"  
Tidus: "…………………….um… I mean… she's gonna… happy… people…"

All: ::STARE::

Tidus: "…heh….. heh?"

Yuna: "…Yes. Sleep would be… good, Tidus… sleep would be… very good…" ::winks at Tidus::  
Tidus: "Yech!"

Late that night, back in the mysterious woods of Pokemon world...

Jesse: "I could _swear I saw them run in here..."_

James: "Jesse, we've been chasing these kids for 5 years now just for his silly little Pikachu, isn't there something more important we could be doing?"

Jesse: "Cram it, wiseass! Now if I remember correctly, Ash was flailing his arms about..."

James: "I'm hungry!"

Meowth: "Me too! I could really go for some Meowth Mix right about-"

Jesse: "Aha! A giant chartreuse emu!"  
Officer Jenny: "Excuse me!?"  
Jesse: "Um, nothing, officer! Eheh... heheh... Let's go, James!" ::grabs him by the arm and runs away from her::

Officer Jenny: "That's the 14th person today to mistake me for a giant chartreuse emu..."

Jesse: "Huff... puff... huffpuff... Whew, that was a close one..."  
James: "And wouldn't you know it, it seems we've stumbled upon a portal to another dimension!"  
Jesse: "Ooh, how convenient!"  
Meowth: "Yes... a little... _too convenient..."  
Jesse: "Well what are we waiting for!?" ::jumps in:: "WHEEEeeeee...."_

James: "*Sigh,* here we go!" ::jumps in::

Meowth: "Geronimooooo!"

_ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzAAAPPP!!!_

Jesse: "Wow, that was fun! It felt like my head was being blown up with hot air!"  
James: ::tongue in cheek::

Jesse: "Is something wrong, James?"  
James: "............"

Jesse: "What's the matter?"  
James: ".........Oh look, a campfire with a bunch of people!" ::sniffsniff:: "...I smell... _Pikachu!" ::dun dun DUUUN!!!::_

Jesse: ::sniffsniff:: "Funny... I smell my perfume... and I didn't put any on today!"

James: ::blushes:: "Heh, well isn't that just bewildering, heheh… *cough* heh, heh…"

Meowth: "Would ya lunkheads shut up!? We've got a Pikachu to catch!"

Jesse: "Right! To the _hot air balloon!"  
James: "BWAAAAHAHAHAHAA!!!"_

Jesse: "What's so funny?"

James: "Nothing, let's go."

Jesse: ::pulls a balloon out of her pocket, presses a button, and the balloon magically becomes life size! They all hop in::

Misty: "Zzzzzzz..... mumble mumble..."

Jesse: ::in the distance:: _"Prepare for trouble!"_

Misty: "Shit."

James: "And make it double!" ::holds a gun to his head::

Meowth: "Gimme 'at!" ::grabs the gun::

Wakka: "Mmm... umm..." ::wakes up and looks at hot air balloon:: "What... what's that? M-Machina!!! No!! What about the teachings?? THE TEACHINGS!!!???"

Yuna: "It's okay, Wakka... they might have different beliefs-"

Wakka: "AAH!!! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!!! YEVON!! THE TEACHINGS!!!"  
Yuna: "Calm down, sir Wakka... it's just a-"  
Wakka: "IT'S THE END! AAHHHH!" ::jumps off a cliff::  
Yuna: "Jesus, finally! If he didn't jump off I woulda pushed the jackass!"  
All: ::stare at Yuna::

Yuna: "I mean... Wakka has died, we will never forget his courage, nor his unbearable accent, as he takes his final steps into the-"

Wakka: ::climbs up:: "You can stop now, I'm not dead yet..."  
Yuna: "Dammit..."

Jesse: "Hey! Pay attention to US up here! US!!! UUUUSSS!!!"

Tidus: "I hate attention whores..." ::looks over to Auron:: "Hey... Auron's asleep... and his bottle of booze is right there, for the taking!... hm..." ::sneaks over::

Jesse: "You little brat, I know you have Pikachu!"  
Ash: "Actually, he was eaten by a giant rare Pokemon earlier today..."

Jesse: "...Really?"

Ash: ::nods::

Jesse: "Huh..."

James: ".........."

Meowth: ".........."

Misty: ".........."

Brock: "Guffaw!"

Jesse: "Enough! I won't take any lies! Hand over Pikachu... or hand over your life!"  
Ash: "But it's true!"

Misty: "Really!"

Jesse: "........oh... huh... a giant Pokemon you say?"  
Misty: "Uh huh!"  
Jesse: "Hm............"

Ash: ".........."  
James: ::rolls eyes::  
Lulu: "Will someone PLEASE do something!"

Yuna: "Yuna here!" ::dances around and summons _Anima!::___

Anima: "RAAAWRRR!!!!!"

Auron: ::wakes up:: "Ungh… what's that god awful noise… interrupting my beauty sleep…"

Jesse, James and Meowth: "Oh... my..."

Jesse: "James, do something!"  
James: "Um... um... I choose you, Victreebell!" ::throws a Pokeball at Anima::

Victreebell: "VICTREEEEBE-" ::CHOMP!!::

Anima: ::crunch crunch crunch....:: "BUUUUURP!!!"  
James: "Well that didn't work..."

Meowth: "Let me save us all the trouble!" ::climbs on top of the balloon and pokes a hole in it... _WHIIIIZZZZZ::_

Team Rocket: "TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAaaaaiiinn....." ::ding!::

Auron: "...I think I just got dumber... hey, what happened to my booze?"

Ash: "Sigh, they just won't quit."  
Misty: "Yeah, maybe we should go, so they don't give you any more trouble..."  
Yuna: "Yes, I think that would be best..."  
Misty: "O... oh... well, okay then."

Yuna: ::nods::  
Misty: "C'mon, Brock, time to go..."

Brock: "But I'm so sleepy! And Lulu said she'd undress for me..."  
Lulu: "I did not!"

Brock: "Well your little white doll thingy said you would…"

Lulu: ::glares at her moogle…::

Moogle: "…………….." ::lifeless::

Lulu: ::looks back at Brock with an eyebrow raised::

Brock: ::smiles::  
Wakka: "I gotcha covered." ::pounds Brock::

Brock: "OokaAy, tiMe tO Go..."

::all 3 begin walking away into the distance::

Rikku: "...well... _that was the most interesting experience I'll ever have in my life."_

Tidus: "CONGA LIIINE! YEEEEEEEEHAWW!!!!"  
Rikku: "I take that back."  
Tidus: "C'MON EVERYBODY, JOIN THE FUN!" *hic*

Rikku: "...ah what the hell." ::jumps in::

FFX cast: "Conga conga conga! Conga conga conga!"

_And so, Ash, Misty and Brock ventured deep into the world of Final Fantasy X... what happened to them, no one knows. No one cares either, for that matter. Let's just say... they were attacked by a bushel of Mandragora's, and no one survived. Yes... that'll do... But deep in the Kilika forest…Team Rocket seems to be stuck in a tree!_

James: *sniff* "…I miss Victreebell!"  
Meowth: "Ah put a sock in it…"

Jesse: "How are we ever going to get out of this tree!?"  
James: "Well… we could always just climb down it…"

Jesse: "Oh James, what a splendid idea! I think I will!" ::starts climbing down::

::Just then, a giant shadow looms overhead::  
  
James: "Oh look! A flying whale! I want to pet it!" ::climbs to the top of the tree to reach it:: "Aren't you such a cute flying whale! Yes you are! You're so cute!….…That's funny… why does my head feel all… weird… A…AAHHH!!!" ::disintegrates::

Meowth: ::blinkblink::

Jesse: "James…?"  
  


::The giant whale, also known as SIN, flies away::

Jesse: "…Huh. Well, Meowth! It looks like it's just you and me from now, until the day one of us dies!"  
Meowth: "………Where's that gun I took from James…"  
  
THE END


End file.
